Escapade à Paris
by prolixius5
Summary: Petit cadeau pour quelqu'un... Mais rien ne vous empêche d'en profiter aussi... :-)


_**Petit oneshot pour un anniversaire... La personne se reconnaîtra. J'ai "pondu" ceci en une demi-heure hier soir... sur un coup de tête... et un gros coup d'inspi.  
**_

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_**Un jour très spécial !**_

Castle assurait depuis quelques jours la promotion de son petit dernier « Un été de rêve pour Nikki » en Europe. Après Londres, il s'était envolé pour la Ville Lumière, qu'il avait redécouverte sous un jour plus radieux que la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu. Et pour cause : Alexis avait décidé de l'accompagner, autant pour visiter les boutiques, les musées et toutes les merveilles que la capitale française avait à offrir que pour exorciser le traumatisme de l'année précédente.

Castle, quant à lui, baignait, de façon assez surprenante, dans l'euphorie habituelle liée au lancement d'un nouvel opus des aventures de Nikki Heat. Les files d'attente de fans étaient monnaie courante chaque jour. Castle signait des centaines d'autographes, riait avec ses fans, devisait agréablement avec quiconque voulait lui poser des questions sur sa vie de romancier. Le soir, il s'effondrait comme une bûche sur son lit et rêvait de « sa » Nikki, restée à New York, retenue par une enquête.

Lorsque le téléphone de sa chambre d'hôtel le tira d'un rêve délicieux où il était entouré de fans ressemblant toutes étonnamment à Kate, il marmonna quelques secondes mais consentit à décrocher.

- Monsieur Castle ?

- Oui.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger si tôt, mais il y a ici une personne qui souhaiterait vous remettre un document très important qu'apparemment vous attendiez.

Castle fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait rien de la sorte. Etait-ce un pli envoyé par coursier par son éditrice ? Le planning de ses prochaines séances de dédicace ? Un rendez-vous avec une chaîne de télévision locale ?

_Flûte,_ se dit-il_, moi qui voulais dormir tranquille. Il est à peine 10 heures et j'ai écrit tard hier. Bon, après tout, je me dois aussi de temps en temps à mon public. Alors, allons-y !_

- Soyez aimable de faire patienter cette personne, je descends dans un quart d'heure, le temps de me préparer.

- Bien, Monsieur Castle.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, il descendit à la réception. Le préposé lui indiqua la petite salle où il avait installé les deux personnes qui s'étaient présentées.

_Deux ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul visiteur._

Il se dirigea vers la dite salle et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un représentant de la presse, ni d'un envoyé de son éditrice.

- Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur. Le réceptionniste m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir ?

La jeune fille s'approcha timidement de Castle. Elle semblait très émue et tendit fébrilement la main vers le romancier qui la saisit aimablement.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Castle. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, mais je crois que ça l'est encore plus pour mon père.

L'homme qui était resté en retrait s'avança à son tour et tendit une main franche.

- Monsieur Castle, je suis confus d'avoir usé de ce stratagème pour vous rencontrer. Nous avons annoncé à la réception que nous venions de la part de votre éditeur.

_Ah, voilà d'où venait cette idée._

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'homme prit un manuscrit dans le sac à dos qu'il tenait dans la main gauche et le tendit à Castle.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire un scénario de film, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à atteindre ne serait-ce que le secrétariat d'un réalisateur potentiel. Alors quand j'ai lu dans la presse que vous veniez à Paris, je me suis dit que j'allais tenter ma chance. Ma fille m'a poussé à venir aujourd'hui, en jouant le tout pour le tout, et je…

L'homme s'interrompit, trop ému pour poursuivre. La jeune femme prit le relai.

- Voyez-vous, Monsieur Castle, c'est l'anniversaire de mon père aujourd'hui : si vous consentiez ne serait-ce qu'à lire ce script et lui dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait un merveilleux cadeau.

Elle eut un sourire quelque peu mutin et poursuivit :

- Bien sûr, si ce manuscrit pouvait retenir l'attention de l'une de vos relations dans le milieu du cinéma, ce serait… wow, génial, magnifique, formidable…

Castle eut un sourire amusé.

- Je lirai donc votre scénario, je serais bien ingrat de vous refuser cette petite faveur, surtout un jour si spécial comme aujourd'hui.

L'homme et la jeune femme se regardèrent tout d'abord d'un air ébahi, puis un sourire ravi se dessina sur leur visage.

L'homme tendit la main que Castle serra avec sincérité.

Puis Castle lut le titre du manuscrit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : « _Escapade à Paris _».

- Nous allons prendre congé, à présent, poursuivit l'homme. J'imagine que votre emploi du temps doit être assez chargé. Je ne sais comment vous remercier de nous avoir reçus.

- Je sais, vous pourriez commencer par me donner vos noms, dit Castle en riant.

L'homme se sentit gêné de ne pas avoir commencé par les présentations en bonne et due forme.

- Je m'appelle Patrick. Et voici ma fille, Litany.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous espéraient une suite. Si vous insistez vraiment, je pourrais en imaginer une, mais il faudra vous montrer persuasifs, car je n'ai absolument pas idée de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Quelques pistes seront les bienvenues; j'aime aussi écrire "sur commande", ce sera un nouveau challenge. A vos neurones... prêts... partez! ;-)


End file.
